A Swan is born
by Inffamy
Summary: He sido la princesa que todos los príncipes anhelan, he sido esa sinfonía inacabada. He coloreado con los pies...


**Disclaimer: **Basado en la obra de Darren Aronofsky "Cisne Negro", que a su vez se basa en el Ballet de Tchaikowsky "El lago de los cisnes".

**Recomendación musical:** Bueno, para poneros en contexto. Recomiendo la misma que me inspiró a mi, "Dying Swan" De Tchaikowsky, o también conocida como "Act III. Final Scene".

* * *

><p>Desde el primer oscuro reflejo supe que quería ser así, como ella. La imagen que me devolvía la superficie pulida era todo cuanto yo podía desear. Ser misteriosa, oscura, radiante.<p>

La odiaba y amaba a partes iguales, me mostraba todo lo que era y todo lo que nunca sería. Pero se equivocaba.

_Las sombras se cernían y la luz despedida desde el mismo centro de la solemnidad me seguía por la explanada. Mis pies acariciaban el suelo, mis alas desgarraban la tela y pugnaban por ser mostradas a cuantos ojos pretendieran cuestionar su perfección. Y lo hice, una y otra vez, pagando cada instante de perfección con una gota de sangre. Sangre que se acumulaba en mi costado demostrándome que no podría ser más radiante aunque quisiera. _

_Desplegué la furia contenida en un abrazo hacia las miradas que acariciaban el plumaje de la sinfonía. De pronto mis pies, turbadores, dejaron de tocar el suelo, de sentirse sobre él. Flotaba, me deslizaba sobre un vacío, un aura que yo misma había creado con las gotas de coyuntura derramadas._

_La oscuridad y la luz luchaban, no por hacerse dueñas de la estancia, ni por reinar con heroicidad, lo hacían por mí, ambas me idolatraban, me deseaban, me adulaban susurrándome al oído. __Cuando las palabras se tornaron demasiado fuertes, demasiado para ser escuchadas con claridad. Volé, subí a lo más alto, al culmen del abismo del esplendor, decidiendo que susurro se llevaría mi atención._

_Yo no podía elegir, sólo quería verla una última vez, demostrarle que yo había ganado, que yo le había engañado a ella, que había conseguido lo que quería. Perfección. _

_Y mis deseos fueron escuchados, la vi, vi en sus ojos mi gloria, destilaban furia, destilaban regocijo, emoción, traición. Y mientras me despedía de todas las miradas que suspiraban y clamaban por más, nuestros ojos libraron una batalla, nuestras lágrimas se combinaron en una distancia desgarradora. Ella lo sabía, Ella lo había planeado todo._

_-Vas a morir-dijo._

_-Ya estoy muerta-respondí._

He sido la princesa que todos los príncipes anhelan, he sido esa sinfonía inacabada. He coloreado con los pies, trazado figuras inteligibles en una superficie opacada por ellas mismas, he hablado el idioma de la música, me he movido al son de las excentricidades, he resurgido de mis propias cenizas. He brillado en el momento más oscuro de mi vida; mi muerte.

Soy un cisne, un cisne negro.

* * *

><p>Empezaré por decir que no sé como he llegado a esto, sólo sé que hace media hora me encontraba ante un documento vacío de Word mientras en el Spotify sonaba "Dying Swan" de Tchaikowsky. Y éste es el resultado.<p>

Quiero hacer unas cuantas aclaraciones, para comprender el trasfondo de todo.

*Tiendo a escribir utilizando muchas metáforas (como habréis podido comprobar), y he querido mantener el encanto de la versión original. He jugado con los sentimientos de Nina, más bien con su psicología, con los brotes que le conducieron al trágico pero a la vez perfecto final.

*He hecho alusión a_ Ella_, a la que no he dado nombre. _Ella_, es el álter ego de Nina,_ Ella_ es su reflejo en un espejo y el espejo y _Ella_ también es su madre.

*Al subir al escenario, Nina era consciente de que iba a morir, pero es en la Escena final, cuando mira a su madre y realmente creo que se da cuenta de que ella es la engañada y no la que ha engañado.

*En el final, la referencia de Ella, puede estar un poco confusa. Ella de nuevo es todo lo que ya he dicho. Su madre y la presión que ejerció sobre Nina, su reflejo y superación a sí misma y finalmente su reflejo y el espejo, que irónicamente es lo que se clavó y le condució a la muerte.

Espero haber aclarado en lugar de hacer más confuso algo que ya lo es de por sí. Y ahora es vuestro turno, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, agradecería mucho saberlo.

Un saludo!


End file.
